1. Field
Some example embodiments relate generally to methods of fabricating liquid-metal coolants, and more particularly, to a method of altering neutronic properties of liquid-metal coolants by adding metallic nanoparticles.
2. Related Art
Nuclear reactors use a wide variety of coolants, and fast reactors utilize a fission chain reaction that is sustained by fast neutrons. Liquid metal coolants (e.g., lead or sodium) are used in fast reactors, because these types of coolants do not significantly impact or moderate neutrons. However, a sodium coolant, for example, burns when exposed to air, and is corrosive, thereby resulting in safety issues.